


Sokka x Yue | Crossed Stars

by Sakareeh



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar the Last Airbender, Chinese Traditions, F/M, Fluff with sadness, Moon, Moon Spirit - Freeform, Sokka and yue, Yue and Sokka, Yukka - Freeform, loosely based on Chinese legend, sokka x yue, star crossed, yue x sokka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakareeh/pseuds/Sakareeh
Summary: Loosely based on the Chinese legend about the two star crossed lovers separated by the heavens. A mortal, Sokka meets the moon spirit, Yue, who's tired of her life in heaven.Story also on Wattpad(Sokka x Yue)(yukka)Yue x Sokka)
Relationships: Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Yukka
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1 - Vagabond

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is based of the Qixi Legend in China. This is an AU that strays away from the rules of the show while keeping some aspects of it.

The night slowly creeping in, the clouds blocking out the sun while the full moon hovers over the tribe, the wind blowing on the fragile tents. Sokka sneaks up behind a tent and takes a peak on a family of four fishing. The man teaching his two little kids to catch fish with water bending and their mother bringing the caught fish back to their tent. 

Sokka's stomach rumbles and gazing at the fish they're catching doesn't help either. Gradually, he hops from tents to tents, getting closer to the family. Sokka gathers enough snow to create plenty of snowballs for his makeshift slingshot. He flings the snowballs as it if were raining to the group of penguins. The penguins panic and run towards each other, hitting and falling in confusion. A wave of hundreds startled penguins stampedes towards the family, catching them off-guard. 

The two little kids begin to cry as they get stepped on by penguins. Their mother rushing out their tent hearing all the aggressive stomping and their father trying to pick up the kids from the snow. While being distracted, Sokka hastily scrambles in their tent and gathers as much fish as he could.

"This should be enough" he mumbles to himself. Sokka peaks outside the tent, the family still struggling to get out of the snow. Sokka hastily scavenges for coats that would be his size. Clothes scattered on the floor stepped on sleeping bags and empty fishing nets, the family witnessed as they enter the tent. 

"Heyyyy you don't mind if you share some of these don't you?" Sokka's voice cracks as his cheeks heat up.  
"You little delinquent!" The man's screams on the top of his lungs.  
"Sorry!" Sokka yells back 

Sokka rushes outside and dashes. The man picks up a club clenching it tight as he chases after Sokka. 

"Get back here!" The man yells while sprinting gaining speed, closer and closer to the smaller Sokka. 

Sokka struggles to run, holding the net full of fish and carry a coat on his other hand. The soft snow throwing off his balance, wind aggressively blowing on his face and the moon being the only light source, he resumes running despite the irritation. 

Sokka runs closer and closer to a towering hill of snow. The man is almost of grabbing distance attempts to grab Sokka's ripped hood from behind. Sokka rapidly throws the coat he was carrying behind him, landing on the man's face, blinding him, slowing down his pace. Sokka grabs his boomerang from his back and throws it at the hill now behind him. An avalanche of snow blocks the man from catching up to Sokka. Sokka jumps and retrieves his valued boomerang. 

"HAHA!" Sokka laughs as he slows down and starts to walk. 

After walking for a while, Sokka approaches a group of tents and igloos that form a tiny town. He walks through a path, passing by a mother and a young girl, the mother pulling her child away from Sokka. An elderly man sitting outside his tent gives Sokka an intense stare of disgust. Children playing outside abruptly stop to look at Sokka walking by. 

Sokka sighs as he leaves that little community. Walking even further from the main tribe. Sokka passes by Gran Gran's tent. He picks up his pace, staring at the ground. 

"Sokka!" Gran Gran calls out  
Sokka continues to walk away not looking back.  
"Sokka!" She calls out again, this time Sokka stops walking. 

Gran Gran walks toward Sokka. She places her hand on his shoulder. 

"Where did you get this? Did you steal again??" She raises her stern voice  
"Yeah? So what" he says slightly raising his voice. He brushes her hand off his shoulder.  
"Sokka all I want for you as to come back home." Gran Gran says while she takes his hand. Her voice lowering becoming softer. 

He stops, until he pulls his hand away, continuing to walk even further. 

He looks back at Gran Gran, who had a hurt look on her face. Sokka's irritated face softens. He looks away and continues walking. 

Sokka walks for 30 minutes until he reaches his tiny tent rested under an arch made out of ice. He enters his tent and starts a minuscule fire. The howling of the wind echoes outside while he cooks fishes in the fire. He shivers as the tent barely closes and is big enough for only him inside the tent, if he stood up the tent would fall apart. His ragged old  
clothes provides him with discomfort while he sits and cooks. 

Half an hour passes by and the fish is finally cooked.  
"Finally, food for a hungry warrior". He devours the fish in a matter of minutes while simultaneously savoring each bite he took. 

Unexpectedly, a loud thud came from outside his tent,trembling the ground. 

"Ugh! Can't a guy just eat in peace!" Sokka exclaims.  
"Stupid snow, stupid fish, stupid tent!" He yells, leaving the tent to see what made the loud noise.

He abruptly stops. 

"Is that? Is that a sky bison!??" He shouts in awe 

The bison having patches of fur missing, and scratched legs, it lays on the ground passed out. 

"WHAT DO I DO IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS?" Sokka yells at the sky 

"Do I go back to the village and ask for help? Nah they all hate me, plus they wouldn't believe that a SKY BISON landed right outside my tent. Should I go to Gran Gran? What is she supposed to do though? I can't just leave it here, HOW IS A SKY BISON HERE-" 

The bison groans in agony as it struggles to stand up. 

"Buddy don't! You'll hurt yourself" Sokka says to the bison, stroking it's fur to calm it down.

Sokka runs back to the tent and grabs some of the fish he cooked. 

"Here I hope these help" He places them in the bison's mouth. The bison gags and spits out the fish

"Aw man! What the heck do you eat?" Sokka grumbles 

He runs back to his tent to scurry for some different food. He found uncooked sea prunes in his emergency food bag. 

"Here. I hope these help" he offers the sea prunes. 

To his surprise, the bison swallows them. Sokka goes to his tent and returns back with more sea prunes. 

Sokka sits beside the bison as it aggressively chews the sea prunes. 

"You know I really like these, and I'm glad you like those too," he says looking at the bison. "Don't you guys travel in herds? Why are you alone?" He questions.

"I guess that makes the two of us" Sokka looks at the sky with somber.


	2. Heaven Sent

Sokka's body left numb and cold while laying down next to the mysterious bison. His eyes open slowly, staring at the majestic beast. His legs shiver and tremble standing up.

"Ugh I didn't mean to sleep out here" Sokka grumbles to himself. 

The huge bison still asleep, Sokka sluggishly walks to his tent and starts a fire. He hovers his blue hands by the fire and grills fish. 

He peeps by the little opening and looks at the bison still sleeping heavily. Sokka looks at his bag and found out he's out of sea prunes. He lets out a sleepy sigh and continues cooking. 

After having breakfast, the bison lets out a huge yawn catching Sokka's attention. Sokka heads outside to see the bison 

"Are you okay?" Sokka asks, "I'm sorry but I've run out of sea prunes," Sokka says disappointed, he placed his hand on the bison, the bison closes it's eyes and rests it's head on the ground sitting. Sokka remains quiet, gazing at the bison in awe.

"You really are a sky bison huh? I thought they were... gone?" Sokka sits beside the bison. 

"You know I should really give you a name," Sokka says with excitement. "I'll call you Nini!" Sokka exclaims, Nini still resting her head on the ground exhausted, her eyes struggling to stay open. 

"Don't worry ill get you some sea prunes but it'll take a half-day, they're being sold on the other side of the tribe and it'll take a while to get there and come back. So while I'm gone just make yourself comfortable and feel free to make a snow blanket or something... Just don't step on my tent" 

Sokka heads to his tent and packs his stuff in a small backpack. With his bag being full he heads out and heads west. After walking a few meters by himself, he noticed the snow behind him being crunched loudly. Nini was following him. 

"Go back I can't bring you!" Sokka exclaimed worriedly. "Look, you're injured, and I don't know what the villagers would do to you!" Sokka exclaimed and then turns around and continues marching away. Nini continues to follow him.

"No! Stay... Stay.." Sokka points at the ground gesturing Nini to stay. Nini refused

"It'll eventually give up and stay here" he tries to nervously reassure himself. 

Sokka walks a few more feet away from his tent, Nini continues to follow him 

"Nini will stop.. Hahaha yeah definitely" Sokka nervously laughs and reassured himself.

Sokka walks a mile and Nini still follows him 

"Okay okay fine. You can come with me but we'll have to take a long way and go around the village from the north. I don't want anybody seeing you, but now the trip is going to be a day-long" 

They both head towards the north so they can go around the village and reach the far west side of the tribe. An hour into their journey, miles, and miles of crystal white snow reflects the sun and glares back at Sokka's eyes. He squints his eyes, limiting his vision. The bag clinging to Sokka's back pulls him backward, slowing his pace. 

The wind steadily blows faster and faster and the clouds hide the sun. The clear sky instantly disappeared, replaced by dull and washed out gray in a matter of minutes as heavy snow shower from the sky 

"Darn it! It looks like a blizzard is approaching!" Sokka shouts. He takes out a piece of rope from his bag and ties it around Nini's left horn. Clenching the rope tightly, they push forward trying to go against the wind pushing them. 

Nini's cool demeanor dwindled. Becoming restless, growling and stomping at the ground. 

"Hang on bud, we're going to make it. We have to" Sokka says in a low voice, looking into Nini's eyes and petting her fur. 

Sokka runs pushing forward, running aimlessly clenching the rope in his hand, pulling Nini. Running and running not seeing more than what's beyond his nose. Pieces of ice and snow hit his eyes, he shuts them tight continuing to run.

The wind howls loudly as pieces of snow spin everywhere. Everything is midnight black, the sharp wind enters the holes in Sokka's ragged coat, numbing his skin. Suddenly, Nini grabs Sokka and drops on the ground. Clinging to him, she curls herself into a ball, sheltering Sokka.

Pitch black. 

Sokka sluggishly opens his eyes, his back on the ground. "What just happened..?" He stutters, rubbing his head. He turns around and sees Nini asleep on her stomach breathing steadily. 

"How long was I out?" Sokka quickly sits and questions himself. He looks around the sky. The sun being at its peak, the clear sky empty of raining snow, the sky returning to a vivid blue. 

"At least you're okay," He tells Nini.  
"Cmon we gotta get going," He says, he's knees trembling, struggling to stand up.

Sokka picks up the rope resting on the snow and begins to walk to where he assumed would be west. 

The sun still at its peak, Sokka walks daydreaming about food. The ocean in the distance, Sokka sprints towards the shore. 

"Alright! its fishing time!" Sokka yells out while pulling out a fishhook from his bag. He places a bait and sits in the freezing ice, and patiently waits. 

Nini growls at Sokka

"I know, I know you have nothing to eat but that doesn't mean I can't eat at all. Don't worry we'll find something" His soft voice calms Nini. 

The waves continue to repeatedly crash, the sky staying stagnant and seals napping nearby. It's been a while and Sokka hasn't caught any fish. His expression screams boredom, his eyes drifting into space. 

Unexpectedly, a massive splash was heard from the left side of the shore. Sokka turns his head and witnesses a maiden water bending fishes, wood, sea prunes and sea weed. She stands in a peninsula. 

Her movements were graceful, like wind dancing in the mountains as she guides the items she collects to the ground. It was like the fish didn't mind being caught by her. Her long rich sunny lavender coat worn as if it were a dress. And her hair, crystal white flowing in the wind. She jumps excitedly every time an item is caught, giggling, and dancing like a child exploring a new world.

"Why is she so far from the tribe??" Sokka curiously utters before going back into fishing. Minding his own business until he catches a glimpse of her way again and noticed a gigantic tower of items she caught behind her. 

"How!? How did she get so much??! I look away for one second?" he blurted loudly and then looking at his empty fishing rod. 

Sokka spots an abundance of sea prunes in her tower of items. He looks at Nini and at the tower again.

Sokka places his empty fishing rod in the ground and makes his way closer to the girl, sneaking behind the hills of ice. 

"Don't look at me like that! You need the food" Sokka whispers at Nini.

Sokka hides behind a hill of ice. The girl still water behind any item she could spot in the water into her tower stack of goods. Still behind the wall, Sokka attempts to stretch his arm out to grab a bundle of sea prunes. Struggling to stay quiet and out of sight. 

“Almost... got it-“ the tower of items fall apart when a bundle of sea prunes were removed. 

The girl turned around to see the tower fall and Sokka on the ground with sea prunes in his hand

“What are you doing!!?” She shouts  
“Haha- sorry I really need this” 

Sokka quickly gets up and climbs on Nini’s back 

” Let's go! Go!” He yells, his voice cracking. 

Nini runs unhurriedly away from the shore. The girl lifts her arms and a huge bubble of water hovers behind her. She begins sprinting gaining speed on the slow Nini. 

”Cmon buddy! There's a crazy lady chasing us!” Sokka turns around. The bubble behind the girl grows tenticles made out of water. One of them slams on the snow to the right of Nini, barely missing. It hits the snow to the left, barely missing. 

”COME BACK HERE! You don't just steal from me!” The girl shouted. She lifts her hand up and a small wall of snow appears in front of Nini. 

”AAHHHH” Sokka steers Nini away from the wall going around it. Nini runs on a zig zag motion while walls appear everytime they get away from one, nearly slamming their face. Nini’s pace gains speed. Sokka clenching the rope while going against the wind. His small backpack slowly slips from his arms until it fell. 

”No! My stuff!” Sokka yells out. The bag rips open, rolling in the ground. The items spread all over the place.” Sokka pulls the rope and Nini stops running. He looks at the girl as she slowly stops running as well. 

She stops. Sokka goes to the ground to timidly pick up his stuff. 

”What was that all about!?” she angrily yells.  
Sokka remained silent. He picks up the scattered sea prunes from the ground and extends his arms, handing it back to her. 

”I’m sorry. The bison needed it and I had nothing.” He says. He looks to the side avoiding eye contact. She looks at the bison, her angered face loosens and her brows furrow. Seeing the bison with missing patches of fur, she closes Sokka’s hand

”Keep it” her voice softens.  
”Wait really?” Sokka’s head tilts to the left and scratches it.  
”Follow me, I have more by the shore” 

Sokka looks at nini with one eye brow higher than the other. He shrug it off and reluctantly follows the girl. 

He gets on Nini’s back and sits with crossed legs.  
”Hey, we were travelling for sea prunes in the first place, and she has does have some sea prunes” Sokka rationalises his decision. 

They walk along side the girl. The sun on the East side of the sky and the soft breeze flowing, Sokka looks down at her.

”Soooo what are you doing out here far from the tribe?”  
”Nothing” she looks away nonchalantly.  
“Why are you so far away from everyone”  
“oh I um, I’m not from here” her voice shakes, continuing to walk towards the shore. 

The reach the shore and Sokka jumps to the ground. He gathers wood from the tower of items and starts a fire. The girl takes sea prunes and gives them to Sokka.

”Thank you,” He says, looking into her glossy blue eyes. The girl nods and walks towards the fire. She takes a sear and hugs her knees, resting her head on them. Her long silky white hair rests on her back, touching the snow. 

Sokka places the sea prunes on the ground, Nini instantly munches on them. 

”Whoa! Someone's hungry!” Sokka jests, letting out a delicate smile. He turns around and walks toward the girl. He takes a seat. 

The sun sets eventually, leaving the sky a painted blue and purple river. The stars peak from the clouds, twinkling silently. 

”I really am sorry for what I did earlier, we were in a blizzard and I was desperate-”  
”You guys we're in the blizzard??!” She exclaimed. Her jaw drops, and her eyes rounded.  
”Im so sorry, I didn't mean to-” 

Her mouth shuts

”Im sorry you guys went through that, and I am sorry for being overly aggressive too” She utters. Her tense body loosens up.  
”Yeah you were pretty crazy back there” Sokka remarks.  
”pffft, yeah I was wasn't I” she laughs, her nose pointing at the sky.  
Sokka chuckles. His face warms up and he leans towards her. The light of the fire reflecting in her eyes, the colors mix like an ocean of honey. 

”My name is Yue” she puts her and out.  
”The name’s Sokka” he shakes her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Funfact! the 2020s Qixi festival is August 25th this year!


End file.
